ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cash or Slime
In Cash or Slime, while shopping for a birthday gift to Chilly, Slimer has to endure a running conflict with Bruiser.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 43. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Gumball's Department Sales Clerk Ed the Security Guard Bruiser Chilly Cooper Equipment Ice Cream Truck Locations Firehouse Gumball's Department Store Plot Slimer played with a Yo-Yo near reception and got all tangled up. He passed by a calendar and realized it was Chilly's birthday. Slimer daydreamed about getting Chilly a present and getting a kiss out of it. He grabbed his Stay Puft Marshmallow Man bank and headed for Gumball's Department Store. Slimer passed by Radio & TV and looked around in the Toys section. He pulled the string on a bear doll and got nailed with a karate chop. Slimer sat in a toy car and played with the wheel. A clerk overheard Slimer and walked over. Slimer drove off and ran over both of the clerk's feet. Slimer emerged from sales rack in clothing and the clerk mistook him for a woman, a weird one at that. In the cosmetics section, Slimer tried out several perfumes. A woman saw Slimer and freaked out. She ran off with a bucket over her and banged around. The manager looked down and saw Slimer tugging at him. The clerk also flipped out and called security. Ed answered and received a report of a ghost on the third floor. Ed opened up a vault and out came Bruiser. Slimer tried on several hats and hid in a cash register as Bruiser approached. Bruiser hit the buttons and the register reacted like a slot machine. Slimer appeared on the register and the drawer shot open. Bruiser was knocked across the floor into another room into a baby crib. Ed was concerned how things were turning out. Bruiser tracked down Slimer to an inflatable raft. Bruiser jumped in and Slimer let the air out. Bruiser landed on a bench and several bowling balls landed on his paws. As Bruiser struggled with a ball, Ed ordered him to get Slimer. Slimer hid in a television set as Bruiser walked past. Bruiser checked the dials and antenna but couldn't find Slimer. In frustration, he destroyed the television with a mallet. Suddenly, Slimer appeared in every set. Bruiser emerged from the Hi-Fi room and gave Ed the thumbs up. However, Slimer emerged from the room with a boom box. Slimer arrived in the shipping department, quickly readied a package, and jumped inside. Ed and Bruiser decided not to take any chances and destroyed every single package. The clerk checked in on them and they gave him the all clear. While out on her route, Chilly received a rush package. She opened it up and found a vial of her favorite perfume. When she tried it out, Slimer came out and wished her a happy birthday. Chilly was touched since Slimer was the only one who remembered and hugged him. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 1, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Cash or Slime" (1988). *In the beginning of the episode, Chilly Cooper's birthday (and what day the story takes place on) is revealed to be October 6. *Slimer's calendar confirms the story takes place in the year 1988. *Slimer keeps a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man piggy bank hidden in a vent on the first floor. Animation Errors *One of the signs seen destroyed when Bruiser went through the walls was the sports sign. However, he enters the sports department after the incident and nothing is broken or damaged. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps CashOrSlime01.jpg CashOrSlime02.jpg CashOrSlime03.jpg CashOrSlime04.jpg CashOrSlime05.jpg CashOrSlime06.jpg CashOrSlime07.jpg CashOrSlime08.jpg CashOrSlime09.jpg CashOrSlime10.jpg CashOrSlime11.jpg CashOrSlime12.jpg CashOrSlime13.jpg CashOrSlime14.jpg CashOrSlime15.jpg CashOrSlime16.jpg Collages and Edits GumballsinCashorSlimeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GumballsinCashorSlimeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GumballsinCashorSlimeepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GumballsinCashorSlimeepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 Category:S! Episode